


Good morning, honey

by lahnal (Xiaolianhua)



Series: Established and domestic life of paulchard [1]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaolianhua/pseuds/lahnal
Summary: Paul helps Richard to get ready to work





	Good morning, honey

Richard stood in front of the mirror in their bathroom. He hummed along the song playing from his phone as he spread shaving cream on his chin. He gave a small smile to Paul when the man padded in, wearing a morning gown.

“Morning” Paul smiled, pressing a kiss on Richard’s naked shoulder as he moved to hug him from behind. The shorter man pressed close, arms around his husband’s waist. He pressed small kisses between the older’s shoulder blades, hands splayed on his soft stomach.

Richard smiled, concentrating on the shaving rather than the soft kisses and touches his husband was treating him with. He could feel his length hardening, barely softened from the morning wood he had woken up with.

Paul moved his small hands over Richard’s hipbones. He smiled to the soft skin when he felt Richard’s length hardening. “Let me help” He said as he wrapped his hand around the stiffening length and started to stroke slowly.

Richard leaned back involuntarily, basking in the touch for a moment before getting back to the cleaning up. He cleaned the razor under running water before bringing it to his face. He slowly but professionally dragged the razor down his chin, cutting the stubble that had grown over night.

Paul pressed even closer if possible, twisting his right hand on his husband’s member as he slowly jerked him off. He peppered Richard’s back with kisses, licking before suckling the spot. He slid his thumb over the tip of his Richard’s cock, pressing down on the slit before teasing the edge with his nails.

Richard shuddered little as he leaned forward to clean the foam off his face and take tooth brush. He leaned back against his lover’s smaller frame as he brushed his teeth. He felt Paul moving his hand off, so he reached back to pull the hand back on his length.

With his free hand, Richard reached back between them to tug the bath gown open. He slid a hand under the fabric, long fingers settling on his lover’s behind as he pulled them closer. Paul chuckled to the skin but didn’t say anything. He continued to stroke him slowly as the taller finished cleaning his teeth.

Richard spit the water out and padded his lips dry as he leaned back again, releasing a small sigh. He reached back with both hands, intending to turn around but his smaller husband stopped that. “Stay in place” He said quietly, tiptoeing to peer over his husband’s shoulder to look at him from the mirror. Richard nodded, smiling back but he tugged on the fabric still clinging on Paul’s shoulders.

Paul stepped back enough to slip that off, wearing boxers as he pressed back closer. His hand going back to Richard’s length as the other moved up along his torso. The older man kissed Richard’s back, fingers working on his nipple, pulling and twisting hard enough to send a shiver of pleasure through his husband’s body.

Paul stepped back to catch his balance when Richard leaned back too strongly. Chuckling, the shorter pushed the other to stand properly again before he twisted fingers around the hard length.  
Richard’s breath hitched when his lover pleasured him, the stroking intensifying on his length. He gasped Paul’s name, releasing with sudden jerk of hips.

Paul smiled, milking his husband through it before stepping around him to clean his hands. Smiling brightly to his stunned husband, Paul wet a paper towel, cleaning his lover gently. “Go on, you’ll be late from work.” He said, leaning up to kiss Richard softly on the lips.

Richard seemed to find his ability to move again, wrapping arms around his lover’s waist and pulled him into deep kiss. “I love you so much, Paul.”

“I know” Paul grinned, pecking his husband’s lips once again before pushing him out of the bathroom. “Go. You can repay me later.” He winked at him as he started the shower.

Richard laughed freely, shaking his head amused as he walked back to their bedroom and got dressed for work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
